What I Hate The Most
by xxmunchxx
Summary: Mikan Sakura just wants to live a normal life. An idol's life isn't what you call normal at all. She enrolls herself to the high-class Alice Academy boarding school for music. Now, meeting a certain jerk isn't really what she expected on her first day. Being her partner 'til graduation is another thing. It's absolutely not her definition of 'normal'. "I hate you, Natsume."
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary: **Sakura Mikan, or should I say Yukihira Mikan, transfers to a school of music where she wanted to keep a low profile and live as an ordinary student. No one knew of her status outside, in the city of Japan. Now, a certain someone entered in the scene, and she hates everything about that guy. How is she going to live a normal life with that guy around, and when that same guy already knew of her secret? (I really suck at making summaries. Just read please.)

**A/N: This is my first fic.. so please R&R! :DD **

**Chapter 1 – Just the start**

_If you're really meant to be, then you're meant to be. Just wait, Fate will be doing its work._

"Mikan-chan, are you ready? The car will be here soon," I heard Mom's voice from downstairs.

"Yes, Mom. I'll be there in a minute," I shouted back for her to hear.

I am Mikan, Yukihara Mikan. But I usually use "Sakura" as a surname. You see, my family is a _bit_ influential in the country. My mother is a congresswoman, and my father manages our company, which is a top-ranking music company. And speaking of music, I'll be attending a music boarding school. That was what my mother was yelling about earlier. A car exclusive for school use will come and fetch me. Of course, I'll be using the name Sakura Mikan. By the way, I'm 17. I love music; I love singing, dancing, everything that involves music. My love for music is one of the reasons why I decided to transfer schools.

I went down. One of the maids helped me carry my things. I thanked her when we reached the living room. A minute later, there was a doorbell. I'm certain it's one of the school's staff. Maybe a teacher. But to my surprise, it was Uncle Kazumi, my father's older brother.

"Uncle!" I screamed, running towards Uncle to hug him. He chuckled. Oh, I missed him. It has been over a year since the last time I saw him.

Uncle patted my head before saying, "You're still the same." I looked up and said with a pout, "Hey, I'm taller now."

"I don't think so," he mocked.

I pouted. I was about to retort back when Dad interrupted.

"Brother, it's good to see you again."

"Yes, I'm glad too. And I'm here to fetch Mikan," Uncle said.

What were they talking about? Uncle fetching me?

"Mikan, you'll be coming with me in going to Alice Academy," he said to me.

"Eh?" I gave a quizzical look. "Why? A school staff, maybe a teacher, will ne fetching me. But why you, Uncle?"

He chuckled again. "Didn't you know? I'm the High School Principal."

"Whaaat?" I exclaimed. Woah, am I exaggerating? I mean, it could be possible for uncle Kazumi to be a principal. But I was just too shocked to react that way.

And yeah, after a few minutes of explaining, We're on our way to this Alice Academy music school. It's quiet far from the city. We've already entered a giant gate, but the surroundings feels like you're still in a mountain. Cherry Blossom trees (not yet blooming) on each side of the street. Then finally, I could see a building. It looks grand. I can't even say if it's a school or what.

We stopped in front of the building. I got out as well as Uncle. There was a blond man waiting for us. _Must be a teacher, _I thought. And sure enough, I was right. He introduced to me as Narumi Anjo, my homeroom teacher. I smiled. He's so lively.

"Mikan, I'll be going now. I still have some works to do. Enjoy your first day here," he said to me. Then, he whispered to my ear, "If you need me, just come to my office _secretly_._"_ And with that, I understand what he meant. He meant that no one knew of our relationship. So, I nodded my head.

"So, Mikan-chan, let's go!" Narumi-sensei enthused.

"Yeah!" I beamed back. I'm really looking forward to this new school of mine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – I hate him!**

_First impression is very important. But be yourself; you don't have to fake a smile, and later be hated by everyone coz of it._

Narumi-sensei and I stopped in front of a huge wooden door. It has a label on top that says "Class 2-A". Sensei entered, but I stayed outside. He said he would give me a hint on when to enter.

"Good morning, my beautiful class! Today, we'll be having a new addition in the family," he beamed. Whispers were heard. "Okay now, transfer student please come in."

That's my cue, so I walked inside the room. All broke into whispers. When I was up in front, I introduced myself.

"Good morning, everyone. I am Sakura Mikan. I hope we'll get along well," then I flashed a smile. I wasn't faking, if you think so. I really wanted to make friends with everyone with who I really am without the fame and money.

"Any questions?" Sensei asked the class. Then suddenly the room was filled with noise. Almost everyone were throwing questions to me, like, "Do you have a boyfriend?" , "Can I meet you later?", "Let's go out this Saturday, okay?" and stuffs like that (mostly asked by boys). Aghh, I can't answer them all.

Thanks to Sensei, he called someone's same. At least, I could answer properly with a proper question.

"Yes, Sumire-chan?"

"Sensei, what's her Alice Star Rank?" the girl, named Sumire, asked. She has short olive green hair that has a perm on the ends, with matching green pair of eyes.

Sensei looked at me as if saying, "You can answer that", and so I did.

"I am a Special Star Rank student," I answered. Then again, everyone broke to whispers. I heard one said, "Woah, she must be very good." As if confirming what she said, one guy at the back spoke. He has messy raven hair, and a pair of natural crimson orbs.

"Prove," he said, with a deep voice that actually rang into my ears. It suddenly made me feel nervous. My heart was beating fast. What does he mean by 'prove'?

"Eh?," was all I could say at the moment. His stare on me was fierce, a deadly glare. It made me more nervous.

"Natsume meant for you to prove if you really are a Special Star Rank student," the guy beside him, with blond hair and azure eyes, said softly like a gentleman.

I gulped. What am I gonna do? Should I show them? I mean, I came in this school to keep a low profile and live a normal life. Should I perform in front of them? Oh, did I mention, I'm a rising pop star outside this school's premises? Well, I am. But should I let them know?

Everyone was anticipating. I could tell by the looks in their faces. Aghh, damn that guy who said it. What was his name again? Itsuke? Izumi, my father's name? Natsume? Or Eisuke? Well, whatever. He already ruined my supposed to be beautiful first day in school.

I fake a cough. Everyone's attention was on me.

"I'm sorry but I can't perform right now. You see, I injured my two fingers. I can't play a guitar or piano with these, now can I?" I reasoned out. I hope it's believable. Please, please, please..

I looked at everyone's expression. They seem to believe it. But then again, I heard the same deep voice spoke.

"Is it because of your injured fingers? Or you really just don't know how to play any instrument?"

Now that went far. I tried to suppress my anger. I breathe in deep, and calmed myself.

"I'm sorry, but are you testing me?" I looked at him. He just smirked. The nerve..!

"What? Were you challenged?" he replied, crossing his arms over his chest with that smirk and legs on the table. He's such a jerk!

"Of course not!", I retorted. "Why? Are you afraid that I might steal your spotlight?" this time, I smirked.

"Heeh.. So how'd you know I'm popular here? I'm guessing you searched my profile before you went here. That's quite interesting of you," he said, smirk still visible.

"What the.. What were you talking about? Based on how girls look at you and how everyone, even the boys, kept quiet when you're talking, simply shows how popular and respected you are in here. Don't talk nonsense there, 'cause I don't even know you." Patience, Mikan. Patience. He's only testing you.

"Ooh, how smart of you. But no, you _can't_ steal _my_ spotlight, 'cause I know you're not even worth giving that rank," he answered my previous question.

I gaped at him, shocked! Before I could retort, Narumi-sensei interrupted.

"Okay now, now.. No arguing inside the classroom," he said. I quickly apologized. "So, Mikan-chan needs a partner. And I decided Natsume-kun to be her partner!," he beamed, as if there was no commotion that happened awhile ago. Natsume?

"Who's he?", I muttered. That was supposed to be a thought only, but it slipped from my mouth. I could see that guy I had a fight with twitched. But seriously, who's this Natsume guy?

"Eh, Mikan. I thought you already know him. He is Natsume-kun. Hyuuga Natsume," he pointed at a guy at the back. He has messy, raven hair, and natural crimso – wait! That guy from earlier was Natsume? He's kidding right? No! He can't be my partner! Uncle Kazumi told me that a partner is needed here. Wherever I go, my partner should be with me. And this partner-partner thingy is valid `till graduation in third year. Noooo~ It couldn't be! Not with him.

"And also, Mikan-chan you can sit beside your partner," and with that he left after announcing a free period.

Oh great! I'm stucked with this jerk. Great, super great.

I walked to the back of the room, to where I was assigned to sit. He looked at me as I neared him. I was sitting by the window. Suddenly, a wind entered the room, and strands of my hair covered my face. I was fixing my hair, totally ignoring this arrogant jerk beside me, when all of a sudden, he said, "Nice one, _polka dots_,"

It took me a minute to register in my mind what he just told me. Then it hit me! Waa~

"YOU PERVERTED, ARROGANT, BASTARD!"

**Review, please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!**

**Chapter 3 – I hate it when he smirks!**

_Love can change a person's life._

It was a week ago when I transferred here in Alice Academy, school for music. It was also a week ago when I had a quarrel with someone, who happened to be my partner `till I graduate here, in front of the class. Seriously, after that it was quite hard for me to make friends. But I have two now, anyway. Their names are Anna and Nonoko. They're like twins because they almost do the same things, say the same things, and even like the same things. Ironic, right? But no, they're not twins. Anna has a wavy, pink hair, while Nonoko has straight, midnight blue hair. Both of them are great musicians. Anna has an angelic voice, and Nonoko can play many different instruments. I feel guilty for keeping a secret to them, the secret of who I really am.

The teachers were called by my "uncle Principal" for an urgent meeting. Because of that, we were dismissed early. I checked the time in my watch. 2:27pm. _Still early. What should I do now?_, I thought. Both Anna and Nonoko said they have to meet some upperclassmen after, but since we were dismissed early, they have to meet them early too. So right now, I'm a loner. I don't know what to do and where to go. What if everyone knew me as _the _Yukihara Mikan, the idol, daughter of a congresswoman, and inheritor of one of the best music companies? Will I be always crowded? I imagined it, but shook my head. No, this is better this way.

"Finally found you, _polka_," a heard familiar voice from behind. Yup, a _very_ familiar voice that any minute from now I could strangle the owner's neck so no voice could come out. Anymore!

"Shut up, Hyuuga," I hissed. I didn't even look at him. Instead, I continued walking.

"tch," he smirked. I just knew it. He always do that when he's mocking me, and now is not an exception.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed my wrist and dragged me the other way. It was that jerk.

"Let go of me, you – " I wasn't able to finish because he turned his head and smirked.

"What?" Oh, how wish to erase that stupid, annoying smirk!

He kept on dragging me to I don't know where.

"I said let go of me, Hyuuga," I yelled. He didn't budged, nor even twitched. I struggled from his grip, but he was much stronger than me, so all my efforts were futile.

"Give me five _valid_ reasons on why I should let you go," he said, as he stopped making me stop too, then faced me. I stared at him, as if what he said didn't register in my mind. Five reasons?

…

…

…

…

…

"Okay, time's up. Let's go," then he was dragging me again.

"Hey, I didn't know there was a time limit," I complained. He didn't answer me, nor even smirked at me. He just kept on dragging me. This time, I don't know why, but I stopped whining.

It was not long after that when we stopped. I think we're on a bus stop or something.

"What took you so long, Natsume?" a girl, with short strawberry blond hair, asked sweetly. She looked like an upperclassman. Another guy here looks like our senior, too.

He smirked before saying, "Just took my childish partner."

I twitched. "What did you say?"

"My partner is childish."

And that did it. I casted a glare, and he just smirked at me. The nerve!

".!"

"Did I say it was you?"

"Well, I AM your partner."

"Eh? Really? It doesn't seem so."

And a glare fight continued.

"Don't you think Natsume's acting strangely? I mean, it's not like him to be like _that_," an upperclassman, with midnight black hair and a star tattoo in his lower left eye, said as he pointed his index finger to where Natsume and Mikan _is_ fighting.

"Aah," was all his companion could say. She looked at them, glaring.

"Guys, let's go!" exclaimed the guy with star tattoo. Me and Natsume stopped with our bickering.

"Let's go," then Natsume grabbed my hand again.

I looked at the bus, and then to the students lining up. There was a guy wearing a uniform, who looks like he's asking each student in line.

We lined up. When it was our turn to be asked by the guy in uniform, he said, "What's your name?" Natsume answered and told his name. "Where's your partner?"

He pulled me, since I was standing behind him. "She is," he replied. He bend down to my ear and whispered, "Right, _strawberry?_"

"You can enter now," the guy said. Natsume smirked as he saw me frozen in my place. He, then, walked inside the bus, still smirking. Argh! Someday, I'm gonna erase that smirk off his face! Then again, it hit me. He was talking about my… - YOU PERVERT, HYUUGA! , I wanted to say. But instead I shouted to my content, "I HATE YOU, HYUUGA NATSUME!" and birds from the trees seemed to fly away after my _explosion_.

**A/N: In this story, your partner must be with you even in going to other places like Central Town. And sorry, characters are kinda OOC here (most especially Natsume). *sorry! But please..**

**REVIEW! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 – I hate his eyes!**

_You may have deceived so many people with your "disguise", but there's always this special person who can look past you and know that everything's all just pretending._

An hour passed since my outburst. All of Hyuuga's companions laughed at me, and I couldn't help but get embarrassed by that. _You're so gonna pay for this, Hyuuga_, I thought.

Right now, we've been store-hopping, if I could call it like that. We're in Central Town. It's like a city here with so many stores and people around my age or even younger than me. I wanted to check on a few dresses and stilettos from dress and shoe shops, but I just can't if these two upperclassmen and Natsume are here with me. How I wish, Anna and Nonoko were here.

I glanced at my watch. It's still quarter to 4. _Sigh_. I wanted to go back to my room. Damn this guy who brought me here.

Suddenly, I caught sight of a simple, but beautiful short dress that would probably be an inch shorter from my knees. The color, which is red, makes it more beautiful to look at. Ooh, I so want to try it on. I stared at it for long.

"So you like those kinds of dresses?" he asked, or more like, he stated. He startled me, but he didn't notice it.

"Of course not. Let's go, 'cause I wanted to go back to my room _badly_," I said, emphasizing the last word. I started walking ahead of him.

"I don't know how a childish girl like you _would_ like that dress. Do you know that it's for teenagers, not immature girls, who wear childish underwears, like you?" he mock asked, as he kept his pace with mine.

"What are _implying_ this time, Hyuuga? I'm tired of arguing with you," I said, emotionlessly. It was true, anyway. We've been answering back at each other, no one seems to give up. And I'm tired of it already. Before Natsume could answer, someone interrupted.

"Hey, so.. You're Natsume's partner?," star-tattoo senpai asked in a whisper. We quicken or pace, leaving Natsume trailing behind us.

"Um, yes," I nodded. "I'm Sakura Mikan."

"Hmm," he let himself think for awhile. "Well, you and him seemed close. It's new."

"What do you mean new? And no, senpai, we are _not_ close," I emphasized the 'not', and it's true anyway.

He chuckled. "You will know."

And with that, he left me puzzled. He kept his pace with the other upperclassman.

I glanced at Natsume, who was behind me.

He's near me, yet he seemed far. I don't know. Maybe because of his emotionless look now. He didn't seem to care of what's happening around him. He's looking somewhere. I noticed his eyes are a dark shade of red. It has no emotion, or so I thought. I can't read any feelings from it. Others say that even if we show no emotion in the outside, no matter what, our eyes will betray. But it's different to him. It's totally…

Expressionless.

I didn't notice, I was staring at him for quiet long now. Just imagine me, walking while my head facing right, looking Natsume over my shoulder. I looked stupid. Really.

Dark…

Red…

Eyes…

Staring…

At… Me?

Oh my gosh! I quickly turned my head, and walked stiffly. Yup, stiffly.

After awhile, I glanced back at him again. Slowly, I looked over my left shoulder. He's tall, mind you. So I slowly lift my head up. His lips, his nose… Finally, his eyes.

I sighed mentally, closing my eyes in the process, when I saw his eyes not looking at me. Thank goodness. Maybe he did not saw me _staring_ at him awhile ago.

Okay, maybe not!

He's looking at me now! I didn't even notice his head, or even eyes moved. But wait, his eyes… I can sense some feelings, emotions in them. I can't actually tell, but I know there is! I examined, and stared at them for awhile. Somehow, I can read "interested", "joyful, enjoying", and… and…

"What? Falling for me, Polka? You seemed to be staring at me often now," he smirked.

And yeah, a "mocking" expression. Agh! He's so… !

"Ha! Never in my life will I fall for you, jerk! Dream on!" Then, I turned my head with a 'hmph!' sound.

He kept with my pace. Now, he's walking beside me. I quicken my walk. He quicken too. I walked quicker than him. But he still managed to walk beside me. I walked ahead of him again. He was about to move forward when I turned around, and practically shouted, "What now, Hyuuga?"

He smirked. I so hate it about him! It's irritating. Super.

"Is it wrong to walk faster than normal? Don't jump to conclusions, Strawberry," he said, smirk still visible, and eyes staring intently at me.

Somehow, I feel like I'm hypnotized by his eyes. Right, it's a new eye color for me, but… Those crimson pair of eyes is tantalizing, mesmerizing. I can't help but stare at them. My glare, which I casted at him awhile ago, seemed to slowly fade, replaced to a normal expression.

I realized my mistake again. I turned around, and walked ahead of him. I didn't even bother answering his stupid question. It's stupid, anyway. Our two senpais are out of sight. Really, since it was an early dismissal for us, Central Town is jam-packed with students like me. I tried to look for them. I pushed through the crowd. Just then, someone grabbed my arm. I gasped. Of course it startled me. I looked around to know who's the _culprit_. Agh, Hyuuga.

"What?" I whined.

"Where do you think you're going, little girl?"

"I'm looking for our senpais. I can't see them," I reasoned.

"You mean, Tsubasa and Luna? Oh, leave them alone. Besides," he looked at me teasingly. "Don't you want to be alone with me?"

What? Alone? With him? No way! Never.

"Shut up," I hissed, turning, ready to walk.

"I don't really mind you know," he stated behind me.

"I. Don't. Want. To," I turned to face him again. There his eyes again. I should avoid having an eye-to-eye contact with him. "Be. With. You. In any possible way. Never!"

"I don't think so, `coz there you are again, staring at me," he lowered his head to my level, smirking. I'm short, okay?

"What the…"

What's wrong with him? No, what's wrong with _me_? No, no. It's his eyes' fault. Stupid red eyes. Why do they have to be so unique, and _hypnotizing_? Agh! I hate his smirk! I hate his eyes! I hate all about him! Really, I hate you, Natsume!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks for those who reviewed. Reviews appreciated, really. I was grinning while reading those. Thank you so much! You've inspired me. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. This is longer, I guess? Haha. XDD**

**Review, please… :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – I hate his attitude!**

I overslept! Fudge. Maybe because I slept late last night. Thanks to Hyuuga Natsume, my _beloved_ partner. And yeah, don't forget my sarcasm.

Yesterday was a non-classes day because of an important meeting. I was stuck following Hyuuga walking all around Central Town, which was by the way a wide place with many stores. When we lost track with our seniors, we, I mean _I _frantically looked for them. My lazy partner just trailed behind me with a bored look. We've been walking around for like, an hour already. Soon after, I found them inside a coffee shop.

"Oh, there they are!" I exclaimed.

"Finally, _you_ found them. Took you an hour to do so," Hyuuga replied.

I stared at him in disbelief. "What do you mean?"

He just shrugged before entering the shop.

Inside the shop, star-tattoo senpai greeted us with a grin.

"What took so long? I thought you saw us here awhile ago?"

"I did," was Hyuuga's reply.

Wait, he did? And he didn't even tell me? What the- !

"Then what took you so long?" female senpai asked.

"She didn't found you. I was just following her," Hyuuga replied like it's nothing really big. But yes, it is! I looked everywhere for them and was worried, yet he just let me be even though he already know where they are. Agh! I so hate him!

I didn't speak to him after that, not even looked at him. I'm too mad that even touching him would make me _explode_again like the one in the bus stop.

I was totally out of place the whole time we were in the coffee shop. Eventually, Tsubasa-senpai and Luna-senpai would ask me something and of course, I answered. And yes, our seniors formally introduced their selves before we ordered. Thank goodness! I don't have to call them by the nicknames I made.

I just listened to their conversation. I couldn't join them since I don't even know what they're talking about. But one topic caught my attention.

"By the way, Natsume," Tsubasa-senpai became serious all of a sudden. "Ruka and the others will be back."

Natsume stared at senpai for a long time before he said, "so?" with an uncaring look, like it's no big deal. Well, I think it's a big deal since it totally changed the atmosphere after being mentioned. I mean, there was an awkward silence circling around us. And I myself felt awkward for no reason.

"Just telling in advance so you wouldn't be surprise," Tsubasa-senpai said, shrugging.

Natsume has a blank face on. I couldn't actually tell what's in his mind. I don't know if he's angry or not. What am I thinking, anyway? This is something I should not bother thinking of. _Get a grip, Mikan._

"Hn."

Okay, so I am really late. Great, first class is Jinno-sensei. Math is my enemy, and so with the teacher. I'm a loser in Math, actually. That's why, Jin-Jin always scolds me, most especially if I'm late. And yeah, today is not an exception.

"Sakura Mikan! You're late again!" Jin -Jin yelled from across the room, since I entered from the back door wishing he wouldn't notice me. But he did. Agh!

"Ahh, um," I stuttered. What? Should I say 'I was late because I slept late last night thinking about the conversation Tsubasa-senpai and Natsume had yesterday, wondering who they're talking about and stuff' ? Heck, no! I'm not stupid. And besides, I don't even know why I bothered thinking about that stupid conversation.

"I overslept?" I said unsurely in a whisper.

"You-" he was about to scold me again, but a knock on the door stopped him. Thank goodness! I was saved this time.

While Jinno-sensei opened the door, I took that time to sit on my assigned place. I looked at the door to see who knocked. It was Narumi-sensei. I grinned. I'm going to thank Naru-sensei later!

A minute later, our homeroom teacher, who is Narumi-sensei, entered. Jin-Jin was standing in the corner. Ha!

"Okay, class, listen. Sorry for interrupting your Math discussion," Naru-sensei started, having a huge smile on his face.

_No, I actually thank you for that Sensei!_

"Today, we're going to have 4 additions in our class."

With that, the class became noisy. I'm sure they're surprised, because I'm surprised myself, too. Well, for me, it's rare to have a transfer student in the middle of the school year. Let alone four students!

When Sensei told them to get in, four guys, I mean four _good-looking_ guys entered. One has blonde hair and azure eyes. The other has sandy brown hair with a huge grin plastered on his face. Beside him was another sandy brown-haired lad. He has Chinese-like eyes and he's almost the same with the latter. Next to him was a cute guy with light gray hair and light blue eyes. He looks younger than the others do but at the same time, he looks more mature than them.

"Good morning, everyone. My name's Nogi Ruka," the blonde guy introduced.

Wait, did he just say Ruka? Could it be –?

"I'm Kokoro Yome. Call me Koko!" the person next to him with a smiling face said.

Next to Koko introduced as, "I'm Kitsuneme. But call me Kitsu for short."

"Youichi Hijiri," was all that cute guy said. Well, I infer he's not really the social type.

I wonder if these guys were the ones Tsubasa-senpai mentioned yesterday. I turned to face Natsume and saw him doing nothing, just sitting there with a manga covering his face. _Maybe not_, I thought.

"Okay, that's it for now. Please be good to the new students. Ja!" then Narumi-sensei walked out.

But of course, the four new students were assigned to different seats and different partners.

Jinno-sensei, then, continued in his discussions. Thank goodness, he forgot about scolding me again. Haha.

Lunch came. The transfer students were surrounded by girls [as usual, when there're good-looking guys -.-" ], but they excused their selves and headed… this way? Ohmygawd! Are they going to talk to me? Kyaa~ I tried to hide my blush. The blonde-haired guy smiled nicely at me. Oh my, I'm melting.

But then, he turned his attention to my seatmate. They all did. Then I frowned and sent a glare to Natsume's direction.

"Yo,Natsume," Ruka, the blonde, greated.

But Natsume replied with a simple "Hn". He didn't smile, not that I saw him smile. But hey! He didn't even smirk. He has a blank face again. What's up with him?

"Wazzup, dude?" This time, it was Koko, the smiling guy.

Natsume turned his attention to him and stared at him for a split second before he returned his attention in his manga. "Fine," he replied.

"How's – " but Koko was cut short when Natsume closed his manga, making a loud sound, then stood up and walked away. That left the four of them silent as they watched his retreating figure. Me too, I watched his retreating figure with disbelief. They're just being nice and he just ignores them? Now come to think of it, maybe they really are the ones Tsubasa-senpai said yesterday. But why is Natsume giving them the cold shoulder? I mean, the five of them looked like they knew each other for a long time, right? So why?

Well, I've been observing these past few days. Natsume was really avoiding those four transfer students. I wonder why.

"Natsume!" Ruka called. He jogged towards Natsume's direction. "Can we talk for a moment?"

But Natsume declined. "I'm busy."

He walked away, and I followed him. He sat under the shade of a Cherry Blossom Tree and read a manga. I frowned. So this is what he call 'busy'? Tch!

"I thought you were busy?" I confronted him. I stood in front of him with my hands on my hips and bending a little to his level.

"Obviously, I am busy reading. Are you blind?" he retorted.

"You can just continue reading after you have talked to Ruka, you know"

"So, you've eavesdropped?"

"No, I did not. I just happen to hear your conversation," well, it was half true since I just really happen to pass by but I got curious so yeah. That's it. Keke.

"Tch. Mind your own business, _Polka_," he rolled his eyes.

"You don't have to be cold to them, you know. I don't know what exactly happened, but –"

He turned to me and glared. "Yes, you don't know what happened so don't butt in!"

His cold voice sent shivers down my spine. I actually shivered at that. He stood up then walked away, purposely hitting my shoulders, which caught me off balance.

I glared at his retreating figure. How dare him! I was just concerned and all, yet … ! Agh! I _soooo_ hate that jerk! I hate him! I hate his smirk! I hate his eyes! And I hate his attitude!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It took me **_**forever**_** to update, and I'm really **_**really**_** sorry! I've been busy with school works, so yeah.. Don't worry, though. I think I can update faster, now that it's summer break.**

**Anyway, this chapter is longer and I guess boring too. Well, I'm still trying to get my mood back to writing. Please bear with me. **_**Hontoni Gomenasai!**_

**Review pls!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 – I hate his blackmails!**

_Sigh._ Ever since that day that I had a quarrel with Natsume, we haven't had a decent conversation. I wasn't able to go to Central Town, too, because I can't find him. Well, not that I want to go there anyway. He still ignores, or rather _avoids_ Ruka and the other guys. I don't actually know what's up with those lads.

Lately, Nonoko and Anna have been meeting with some seniors. I also don't know why, but it seems important. And right now, I'm walking alone again to my dorm. _Sigh_. These past few days, I've been a loner. So this is what it feels like to be ordinary, to be _normal_. It's very different from being an idol. It's quite lonesome. But oh well, it's better than being crowded. Haha.

"_Hey, do you know her? This idol?"_ one girl asked, who's walking just a few meters ahead of me.

"_Of course! Who wouldn't know _Yukihara Mikan?_ She's so beautiful and talented. I like her,"_ that caught my attention. They're talking about _me_!

"_Yes, yes. Me, too. I heard she's going to perform here"_

"_Really? When?"_

"_During the Alice Festival, and that would be next month"_

"_Oh my gawd! I can't wait!" _

What? I'm going to perform here?

"No way!" I blurted out.

I gasp. Those two girls who were talking about me, turned around with a glare. I nervously laughed and muttered a sorry.

No freakin' way! I'm going to perform here? No, that can't be. What if they'll discover my secret? Things are better this way. I don't want to be treated specially just because I'm an idol and my parents are well-known. No, no, no.

I have to talk to Uncle, so I ran my way to the Principal's Office.

"Do you have an appointment with the Principal?" the secretary asked.

"No, but I have to talk to him. This is urgent," I replied in a hurry.

"I'm sorry but you can't go inside unless you'll make an appointment with the Principal"

"But this is important!"

"I'm so –" she was cut off short by a familiar voice. I unconsciously smile a victory smile.

"Let her in, Ms. Tokiwa," my Uncle interrupted. He was standing by the door.

"Ah, h-hai! [yes]"

"Thank you," I smiled to Ms. Tokiwa, the secretary.

As soon as I was inside the office, I bombarded Uncle with so many questions.

"Uncle, was the rumor true? I'm going to perform here? Why didn't you tell me? How about my secret?"

"Relax, Mikan. Now, sit first," he motioned to the couch on my left.

I noticed that someone was already sitting there. Oh no, did he hear me?

I looked at the person. _Gasp!_

Hyuuga Natsume?

"Secret, eh?" he smirked.

"N-no! It's not like that. Y-you see – " I defended, obviously stuttering.

"Don't worry, Mikan. He already knows about it," Uncle said calmly.

"But Uncle - ! Wait, what?" I exclaimed.

Natsume already knew? Whaaaaaaat?

"Uncle…" he muttered then nod as if he understood.

No way!

"What's going on?"

"Sit down first," and I did.

I can't believe it. I am going to perform here in this school as _the_ Yukihara Mikan and Natsume knew my secret! What was Uncle thinking? I don't need him, you know. I can practice on my own. Hmph!

"Mikan, you'll be performing here and yes the rumor was actually true. I guarantee you this: No one will know about your secret, well unless you'll them yourself," I remember Uncle said.

"But why did you tell Natsume?" I whined, and the guy across me just smirked. The nerve!

"I will let you practice in an old practice room in the high school building. You know the system here, right? You're not allowed to go anywhere after classes without your partner. So, I told Natsume. It would be less suspicious that way, too."

Agh! I can't believe Uncle. I really can't. .

And now, I'm stuck with him. Natsume, that is.

"You know, you really don't have to come with me. I can practice alone. Well, it would be _better_ to practice alone. So, you can leave now," I told him, a little pissed.

"I don't mind. I'll just tell others that _Sakura_ Mikan is going to perform in the Alice Festival. Oh, I mean _Yukihara_ Mikan," then he smirked.

I sent glares of daggers on him. "Fine. Practice with me. Be my guest."

Fortunately, there aren't many students in the high school building. It has been an hour or so since dismissal, so most probably, students are in Central Town or in their dorms.

I don't know why it's called _old_ practice room, which I think it's actually not. It's pretty new for me. I mean, the room is clean and the instruments are properly placed to its original place. The instruments itself look new to me. It's as if it wasn't used before. And Uncle said the walls are soundproofed so as not to disturb the students during class hours whenever someone uses this room.

I walked to where the set of instruments are. I touched each one of them. I pressed some keys on the keyboard, and then took a guitar before I sat in a high stool. I placed the guitar in my lap.

"Now what should I play?" I muttered.

I suddenly felt someone's stare. Well, I know who this someone is. Who else could it be, anyway?

"What are you staring at, Hyuuga?"

Natsume was sitting in a chair with his arms placed on top of the back of the chair. He leaned his chin in his arms and was deep in thoughts.

"I was just wondering…"

"Wondering what?" Why do I feel uneasy?

"…wondering _why_ you became an idol," he continued, followed by a smirk.

I glared. "Was that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?"

He just shrugged, still smirking though. Silence followed us, but it's not awkward at all. We really just don't have to talk about. Suddenly, I remembered our quarrel days ago. Now that I think about it, this is the first time we actually talked since that day.

"Ne, Natsume," I called him in a soft voice.

He looked at me and raised an eyebrow. I had the urge to scowl or to glare but I did not. I am going to apologize after all.

"I'm sorry about the other day. You know, about your _friends_."

He suddenly had a serious face on, and then he turned his head away.

"Tch. Just mind your own business," he said with his hoarse, emotionless voice.

"But you know, it's not that bad to talk to them. I mean –" I tried to convince him, of course, in my gentle voice so he wouldn't be mad. But guess what? He is. He's mad. I just know it since he cut me short.

"I said, mind your own business. Can't you understand?" he raised his voice a little.

I was surprised by the change of voice. It scared me actually. "I was just concerned, that's all," I replied, barely in a whisper.

"Then don't! I don't need your concerns. If you talk about this again, I'm going to spread your secret," and with that, he stood and went out, slamming the door in process.

Ha! He just blackmailed me. How dare him! I frowned. "Fine! I'll let you be! Fine!" I shouted, although, I'm sure he didn't hear me.

Agh! I'm frustrated! Why am I bothered by this, anyway? It's not like I care. Tch! He's a coward. Blackailing me… So upsetting!

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, how's this chapter? D'ya like it? Well, I hope so. I'm still really trying to be back to writing mode. Haha..**

**Well, I'm thinking of another story, but I won't post it. Yet. **

**I wanted to finish this story first. And my goal is to finish this before my brother comes home next week and before I will attend a 10-day leadership and journalism seminar. So, good luck me! HAHA. XDD**

**Anyway, REVIEW PLEASE! :DD**

**oOo**


	7. Chapter 7

_Xxmunchxx doesn't own Gakuen Alice!_

**A/N: late update.. Sorry, I'm not in the mood right now. I don't feel like continuing my story, but I'll try to finish this. This chapter was made two or three weeks ago, and I wasn't able to post it right away for some reasons I do not know […] . Anyway, read and review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 – I hate his ego!<strong>

Yesterday, my uncle told me that I have to perform as Yukihara Mikan in the school festival, which is known as the Alice Festival. From then on, I have to practice. With Natsume. Yes, with _him_. Great, just great. -.-

But yesterday also, after I apologized to Natsume about the quarrel we had days ago, we then again had another quarrel. That's how it works between the two of us. Weird, right? Quarrel after quarrel… That is why, now, we haven't talked, not even a single sound was heard.

The practice, or if you can call it that way, ended just before dinner. You see, I still haven't decided on what to sing during the festival, so all I did during the "practice" was hum and play with the instruments.

* * *

><p>Fourth class the next day is PE. And PE is my favorite subject, aside from Music. So, I changed into my PE uniform and we headed to the gymnasium.<p>

We're going to play basketball. The class was divided into two teams, the red and white. I'm in the white team, and I'm with Anna, Youichi [kyaa~], Mochu, Ruka and some other classmates. The red team is composed of my so stubborn partner, Natsume, Permy [who is by the way, Sumire], Nonoko, Kitsu, Koko, and some others. Right, this is a good thing. Once in awhile away from Natsume. Yatta!

"It's wonderful to be in the same team, Mikan!" Anna beamed, as she hugged me.

"Yeah. We haven't been together for awhile, so it's really nice to be grouped together," I said. Suddenly, she had an apologetic look on her face.

"I'm sorry, Mikan. It's just that, we have something important to do, that's why –"

I cut her short. I understand them, so it's alright. "Don't worry about it, Anna. I understand." And then I plastered a huge smile in my face. She hugged me again before saying, "Thanks, Mikan!"

Before I could reply, our PE teacher announced, "Ten minutes break. After that, we'll start the game," then he blew the whistle.

All of us in our group gathered, and so with the red team across us.

"Okay!" Mochu exclaimed. "Let's have a warm-up before the game."

Well, Mochu's the athletic type so he's pretty pumped up with today's match. He's acting as the captain of the team, and no one seemed to dislike the idea since he's very good at basketball. Actually, he's in the basketball team. We're at an advantage because of him.

After the warm-up, I saw Ruka sitting alone at one side. Now that I think about it, I haven't talked to him since he transferred. This is a good time to make another friend. Yoshi, here I go!

"Eto.. Nogi Ruka, right?" I said, as I stood in front of him. He looked up and smiled.

"Ruka. Call me Ruka."

I smiled too. "Then, call me Mikan."

"Um.. Do you mind if I sit here?" I motioned to the space beside him.

"No, I don't. Please sit."

And I did.

I looked at Ruka who was looking somewhere across us. I looked at it. He's staring at the red team. Then it hit me. He and Natsume hadn't talked yet and it has been over a week since they transferred.

"Ruka?"

He turned to look at me. "Yes?"

"You seemed to know Natsume, well, judging by how you _tried_ to talk to him before. I mean, do you know each other even before you transferred here?" I couldn't help but ask. Blame my curiosity.

He seemed surprised by the question. But he answered, nonetheless. "Ah, yes. We're childhood friends along with Koko, Kitsu and Youichi."

"Just as I thought. But I was wondering, why is it that Natsume is avoiding you guys?"

There was silence.

"Ah! You don't have to answer if you don't want to," I waved my hands frantically in front of him, as if telling him that that was a lame question.

"You're Natsume's partner, right? I guess I should tell you."

But then Sensei blew the whistle, indicating the start of the game.

"Later," he said.

Somewhere from a far, someone was watching Ruka and Mikan exchange glances and talk. He was glaring at them for some unknown reasons. Then the whistle blew.

"First batch to play, come here," a classmate yelled.

"Natsume, let's go," another male classmate said.

"Hn," was Natsume's only reply.

Before he stood up and went to the group, he glared one last time at the people from across him.

Phew! The game was pretty tough. Both teams were good. But too bad, we lost. The red team won and now they're howling with joy. I can't blame them. If we won, then I think I would be the noisiest member howling and screaming. Well, they deserved it, anyway. Natsume, Koko, and Kitsu are good players, too. They can be in the basketball team if they wanted to.

I looked at my team. I sighed. The members seemed down, so I tried to lift their spirits up.

"Everyone! It's alright. We did our best, anyway. Let's just double our efforts in the next game!" I beamed.

Almost all of them scowled or glared at me. I nervously laughed.

"If there's another game," one of my classmates said, obviously not too happy with the result.

I just sighed. Again.

It was lunch after PE. After I changed back to my school uniform, I walked straight to the cafeteria where I am to meet Anna and Nonoko.

The cafeteria was packed with students from different year levels. I know that I looked ordinary with my looks and not as beautiful as the on-stage Yukihara Mikan. Still, it didn't stop some guys to hit on me, like what's happening now.

I found Anna and Nonoko in our usual seat at the far corner of the place. I was heading that way when suddenly, someone snaked his arm around my waist. I gasped at that.

"What - !"

The guy just smirked. "So, wanna eat lunch together, missy? I _can_ buy you free food."

He can? Ha! He has some guts, huh?

I nudged him by the elbow, and he exclaimed, "What's wrong with you, woman?"

"Don't touch me with your filthy hands," I threatened, glaring him in the process.

"Tch! I can touch you whenever I want," then he put his arm around my shoulder this time. Now that really pissed me off. I nudged and nudged him, but he wouldn't budge.

"Let go! Let go of me, you idiot!" I demanded. Instead of letting go, he tightened his embrace. Agh, disgusting.

"Let go of her!" it was Ruka's voice.

"Who are you to order me around?"

"She told you to let go, so let go of her!" Ruka demanded, as he tried to free me from that guy's grasp.

But the guy pushed him using his free hand, and Ruka got off balance. "Ruka!" I shouted.

"I said let go!" But the guy didn't.

Someone, help! There are so many people in this wide place yet no one dares to help me?

Suddenly,

"You're on my way," an icy cold but hoarse voice interrupted.

It was Natsume's. He was standing in front of us, beside Ruka who's on the floor. He has his hands inside his pants' front pockets and he has his usual emotionless face on. For once, I thought he's cool.

"Tch! Why should I?" the guy asked with a smug look.

" 'coz if you don't I'm gonna break your arm bone," Natsume stated emotionlessly.

The guy laughed like Natsume told a joke. Well, I thought it was funny.

"Are you kidding me? Kiddo, I'm your senior. You should know who you're talking to," then the guy forcefully made me walk to the other direction, and then again, I demanded for him to let go.

All of a sudden, someone grabbed the guy's arm around my shoulder, making the two of us turn around, facing an angry Natsume. Well, it didn't show in his face, but I'm pretty sure he's mad now.

"What did you just call me?" Natsume asked coldly, actually sending shivers down my spine.

"Kiddo," the guy smirked.

Natsume sent icy glares to him. Suddenly, he yelped in pain. "S-stop! Stop!"

I saw Natsume's grip tightened and it seemed painful already. Plus the glare. He's scary.

"Okay, okay! I'll go. I will _never_ touch _your_ girl," with that, Natsume let him go, and the guy ran away.

I went to Ruka who was still sitting on the floor, just staring at Natsume.

"Ruka, are you alright?" I asked, worried.

"I'm fine," I helped him stood up. Natsume was about to leave, when suddenly I called his name. He turned to face me, somewhat glaring. Now what's up with him?

"Thank you for saving me!" I smiled.

He looked away before saying, "I didn't save you."

I frowned at that. He and his pride. Hmph!

"Then, what was that for?"

"You're on my way," he simply stated.

"Still, thank you!" I yelled at his retreating figure.

He didn't react to that. Figures.

Well, I know he saved me. He just wouldn't admit because he has too much pride. Ha! Hate it. Anyway, I'm still thankful. If he hadn't come, maybe I'll be stuck with that arrogant, perverted senpai. Sigh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay, I'm so getting less enthusiastic with my story. I hate updating late, but it can't be helped. I've been out of town for two weeks, then after, I had my training in Taekwondo every MWF. I only have TThS as my free days to surf the web and update. And it's not that easy for me. Please, just don't mind me, mind my story instead. I need your reviews! I, at least, wanted to improve. So please, R&R!**

**Review please..**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Here, an update. I'm free today and I don't have that much work. By the way, I'm sorry about what I said before. The 'I will update fast' line I posted as an author's note in chapter 5, i guess. That didn't work. I'm kind of busy this summer, but I will still update. Not daily, though. Please understand. Anyway, continue on reading. Here it goes!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – I hate his ego [part 2]<strong>

_Sometimes, it's better to lose your pride over something which you won't be regretting, rather than lose something and regret after because of you had too much pride._

"You don't have to do that, Ruka, you know, " I said to my companion, as we walk together going to a nearby table.

"It's alright. I was just about to call you and tell you about what I said before. Besides, I'm a man too, you know. Although, Natsume's scarier than I am," He said gently, and chuckled at his last statement while rubbing the back of his head.

I smiled. "Anyway, thank you. But oh, you really don't have to tell me about you and Natsume, if you really don't want to. I was just curios and all."

"No, I wanted to tell you. Besides, they wanted to tell you, too," he gestured towards the three guys in front of us. I didn't notice we were standing in front of Ruka's friends' table.

Friends… Now that I think about it, I have to go and look for Anna and Nonoko.

"Well," I looked around. "I still have to look for my friends. You know, ahh, -"

"About that, we asked permission. Besides, they said they won't be able to eat with you because they have to meet some upperclassmen. So…"

I sighed in relief. I looked at the three guys in front of me. I recognized them well. Koko, Kitsu, and Youichi.

"Oh! I'm Sakura Mikan. Pleased to meet you all," I introduced as I politely bow.

The three men stood up and introduced their selves. Even if they won't introduce, I could still recognize them. They're good-looking, after all. (Keke)

"Just call me Mikan, please."

"Okay, Mikan!" Koko beamed. "What's your favorite color?" he suddenly asked.

I looked at him confusedly before answering him with a little hesitation. "Pink?"

"The color you don't like the most?"

"Black?"

"Why? I thought black is cool."

"Well, I hate… I hate darkness."

"Ohhh.. How about your favorite food?"

"Nothing in particular."

"Favorite number?"

"Seven."

"Favorite sports?"

"I'm not really athletic, so I'm not familiar with any sports."

"Favorite –"

"Okay, Koko! Stop with the interrogation," Ruka, suddenly, interrupted, quite annoyed.

Koko just grinned and rubbed the back of his head before muttering a sorry.

"Mikan," the four guys suddenly became serious. Even Koko has the same poker face.

I looked at them as if telling them to go on and tell me. But not too encouraging, just a look in the eyes and I know they understood me.

"Please, seat first," Youichi said with his hoarse and expressionless voice. A picture of Natsume suddenly flashed inside my head. Why did he appear? Even in my mind? Tch, I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

"Um, Mikan?" Ruka asked, worriedly.

And it hit me. I was too engrossed with my thoughts that I forgot to sit. Stupid me [keke]. I chuckled nervously while rubbing the back of my head. I took a seat beside Youichi [wohoo!] who was across Kitsu. Beside Kitsu is Koko, and the one sitting in the head of the table is Ruka.

"Stupid," I heard my seatmate muttered, thought I'm pretty sure the others didn't.

I secretly glared at him from the corner of my eyes, if that's even possible. He really reminded me of Natsume, although, Youichi is a bit non-too-social. He's cute and all, but he has this aura that would probably send girls away. He has a pair of bored light blue eyes (that's almost grey in color), but somehow, he looks as if he's glaring or something.

Well, back to reality. I know Youichi is cute, but that's not the topic here. I'm here to know the truth (although, it's not really my problem and I'm not involved in this situation one way or the other).

"Natsume…" Kitsu started.

"He's not really like _that_ before."

By _that_, did he mean by how he acts cold?

"Yeah, " Koko agreed. His cheerful expression turned to a sad one. "He's really nice and all. We are of the same age, yet we look upon Natsume as our elder brother, most especially Youichi, since he's the youngest in the group."

"Natsume was actually part of the band, before _it_ happened," it was Ruka this time.

"Wait, Youichi is younger than us?" I asked rather surprised by this. That was why he looked younger than the rest.

"Oh yes. No one mentioned it to you? Youichi skipped two years of school, since he's smart enough to catch up with us. Plus, he's part of the band, and we don't want him separated from the rest of us," Ruka explained.

I was dumbfounded by what I discovered. Youichi… smart enough to catch with us? He must be a genius! Even I was having a hard time with some of my subjects, but him? Woah.

"Oh," was all I could mutter.

"Anyway, let's continue before lunch break ends," suggested Kitsu. I just nodded.

"_It _happened two years ago," Ruka started.

* * *

><p><em>Natsume, Ruka, Kitsu, Koko, and Youichi were about to debut as a band in the music industry. Their debut would take place in two days time. All of them gave their best even during practices and rehearsals.<em>

"_Let's call it a day. Practice tomorrow at 8am. Don't be late," Natsume, the leader, said before heading out from their practice room._

_When everyone left and he's all alone in the room, a ringing from his phone startled him. He grunted before answering the call._

"_Hello," he said, not too happy._

"_Natsume," came the hoarse and commanding voice of a man._

"_Dad…" he muttered._

"_How many times do I have to tell you that you should not debut in a band? Natsume, you're carrying the name of a Hyuuga. You're carrying our company's name. You should know that! You have to debut as a solo singer, a solo musician under our company! Got that?" his father scolded over the phone._

_Natsume furrowed his eyebrows in frustration._

"_Dad, I get to choose what I want to do. I have the right. Stop messing with my life!"_

"_What did you say? And you dare to talk back to me. What I said is final! I will let those friends of yours debut. But without you! End of conversation."_

_And with that, the phone beeped, a signal that his father ended the call._

"_Esshhhh!" Natsume yelled, kicking the nearest beanbag._

_Natsume did not come to the practice the next day. Everyone thought he's busy. Afterall, he's the leader. But what made them worry was what happened the next day, the day when they're going to debut._

_Ten minutes before they're going up on stage, but Natsume's still not around. They tried to contact him but he won't answer._

"_Ruka, what are we going to do? We can't go up yet if Natsume's not around," Koko asked._

"_I know, right? But we can't cancel this event either. Everything's planned already. We can't back out."_

_They exchanged worried glances. Even Youichi was worried._

"_Guys, you're on stage in a minute. Get ready," a woman, arounf her early thirties, said. She must be the organizer._

"_What are we going to do?" Kitsu's alarmed expression is evident in his face._

"_No choice. Let's go up on stage," Ruka said. And everyone did. They don't have a choice afterall._

_Their debut song became a hit in just a day. But after a week, Natsume still hasn't showed up._

"_Oh! You did not know?" one staff, the same organizer during their debut, said._

"_Not know what?"_

"_Hyuuga Natsume left for London a day before your first on-stage performance as an official band."_

"_What?" everyone, practically, exclaimed._

_And that was when they knew that Natsume's father opposed to the idea of him debuting with them._

* * *

><p>"Why? Why does he have to debut as a solo?" I couldn't help but ask.<p>

"Well, you see, his father kind of wanted him to be successful on his own. Afterall, he's a Hyuuga and he's under their company," Ruka exclaimed.

"What do you mean by 'under their company'?" I threw a confused look at him.

"Our band is under the Flaming Productions. You know that right? That company is owned by the Hyuugas for generations. And everyone in the family is either a successful idol or a successful inheritor of the company."

Flaming Productions? No way. That's the second in rank when it comes to best music companies in the country. It's the number one rival of our family. No way.

"Well, after that, he never contacted us, and now he never talked to us. Talk about his pride. He has way too much pride. Geez, that Natsume," Ruka continued.

My mind's so confused. I don't even know what I'm thinking right now. But hey, just because of a simple problem, he's giving the cold shoulder to his friends. Tch, so immature! But… But… He's under Flaming Productions. I shouldn't be so close to him, right? To avoid further problems. But that's not my problem. It's my problem, too, right? No, it's –

Wait! Stop thinking Mikan! You're just making your head hurts like heck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here's chapter 8! It's longer than I expected. This is probably the longest chapter I've ever made so far. Hehe. Did you notice something? About Youichi? Yes! I like him here. Haha. XDD**

**Well, I'm sorry for what I said in the previous chapter. I was just not in the right mood while posting that chapter. I honestly don't feel like finishing this story, but I said I'll try, right? So yeah, here's chapter 8. Enjoy. And please review! At least, give me some inspirations.. Hihi. XDD**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I posted chapter 9, `coz I **_**think**_** I wouldn't be able to update this week. I just think though. But I will be busy this week. It's summer here in the Philippines and I have my summer classes. So, please understand and R&R! ^_~**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – I hate his ego [part 3]<strong>

It has been two weeks since I was informed about performing on the Alice Festival. And to think, I haven't decided on a song yet. My mind was too preoccupied by many thoughts. I couldn't think properly, and I wasn't in the mood for practices. Me and Natsume haven't really had a decent conversation ever since that incident in the cafeteria. We talked but not really that long, like, I would ask something and he would usually answer with a 'hn', or vice-versa.

I shook my head. I should focus on the Alice Festival that would take place in two weeks time.

"Now what's wrong with you?" Natsume asked, looking at me oddly like I'm some kind of a weirdo.

"Uh, nothing. Don't mind me," I said, trying to end the conversation right away.

"Yeah right," he said sarcastically. "You've been shaking your head for the nth time and to think you haven't done anything aside from staring at your guitar."

Oh. True enough, I've been staring at my guitar without doing anything. And I have just noticed it now! What's wrong with you. Bad thoughts, shoo! Shoo!

"Uhm, ah, I've been thinking of what song to sing, and I just thought it's not good so I shook my head," I reasoned out.

"Whatever," he muttered before resuming on strumming an electric guitar.

I watched him do so. He looked like an expert on it. He must be really part of the band before, and he must be very talented. Now that I think about it, I haven't really heard him sing or play an instrument. Is he hiding that from everyone? Or just from me? After all, he knew I'm a Yukihara.

Agh, Mikan, stop thinking complicated things. Get a grip!

I slapped my cheeks with my hands and shook my head.

"You sure you okay?" He asked again, and again with the weird look though, was that a little concern I could see in his eyes? No, that can't be. You're hallucinating, Mikan. Yeah, I'm just imagining.

"I-I'm fine. I told you, don't mind me."

He didn't reply and instead, he continued on tuning the guitar.

A few minutes later…

"Aghhhhhhh!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Seriously, you need to go to a mental hospital. You're insane!" He snapped, annoyed by me now.

"Whatever! I only have two weeks to practice, yet I can't still decide on what sing to perform," I complained. I know I'm being stupid. It's my fault for having so many thoughts, but it's making me frustrated!

"Tch. Stupid," I heard him murmured.

"I heard that," I glared at him.

"Good," He said, not looking at me.

Sigh. Should I sing Smile? Or What the Hell? Maybe Innocence. Agh, no, not that. Alice, I think? Okay, this is final, I'll go with I'm With You.

I started strumming my guitar for the introduction of the song. I hummed, then soon, started singing the first verse.

_I'm standing on a bridge__  
><em>_I'm waiting in the dark__  
><em>_I thought that you'd be here by now__  
><em>_There's nothing but the rain__  
><em>_No footsteps on the ground__  
><em>_I'm listening but there's no sound__  
><em>

I'm pretty sure Natsume's listening to me now, since all I could here is my voice and the strumming of my guitar.

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?__  
><em>_Won't somebody come take me home__  
><em>_It's a damn cold night__  
><em>_Trying to figure out this life__  
><em>_Won't you take me by the hand__  
><em>_Take me somewhere new__  
><em>_I don't know who you are__  
><em>_But I... I'm with you__  
><em>_I'm with you_

He stood in front of me, arms crossed and looking thoughtful. I opened my mouth to continue with my song, but suddenly…

"The song is good," he said, making me stop what I was about to do.

"Are you complimenting me now, ha, Natsume?" I smirked.

"It's the song, idiot," he corrected.

"I sang the song, so it's a compliment for me," I reasoned.

"Well, whatever. It's still not for you," he rolled his eyes.

"The song is good," he repeated. "And now, I'm _sure_ your voice is really the Yukihara Mikan's voice," he smirked.

"What –"

"But," he continued. "It's the Alice Festival. Think of a more lively music. Your song just doesn't suit the event. You're not having a concert, you know."

Is it just me, or Natsume is really being nice to me? It's new. Unconsciously, I smiled. He looked at me weirdly again. I just shook my head before saying, "Ah, you're right. I'll think of a new song."

But, the more I think, the more I couldn't come up with the right song. Agh.

Then an idea flashed in my mind. I evilly laughed in my mind.

"Natsume," I called him, who was back to playing the guitar. I might as well take advantage of his 'niceness'.

"Do you have a song in mind?" I asked.

He looked at me, then back to his guitar. "No"

"Whaaat?" I whined. "You're playing that guitar and you don't have a song in mind?"

"I'm just randomly playing with any chords, moron," he stated, not looking at me.

I pouted. No fun.

"Ne, Natsume…"

"What now?" He asked harshly, raising an eyebrow.

"Would you be a little nicer even just for today?" I asked, a little annoyed.

"What do you want?" He asked instead, but this time, a little calmer. Better.

"I was just curious…" I started. I looked at him, who was looking at me too. For some unknown reasons, I felt my heart beating fast. Am I nervous to ask him what I am about to ask? Maybe.

To lessen the 'nervousness', I looked back at my guitar.

"I heard you went to London. How long have you been there?"

As if it's a stupid question, he resumed playing the guitar and answered with a bored tone and expression, "three months."

"Then after, you transferred here in Alice Academy?"

"Hn."

"Why did you left, anyway?"

As if knowing where this conversation would lead, he snapped.

"Why do you care anyway? And where did you hear it from?"

"Just, ah, just heard it from someone," I stuttered.

He raised an eyebrow. "By any chance, did one of _them_ told you 'bout it?"

I mumbled a "yeah". I know who he's talking about.

"Would you mind your own business?" yelled Natsume, and it startled me. Literally, I almost jumped in surprise. He's gone mad. Again. When it comes to this topic.

I inwardly sighed.

"It's not like I asked them to tell me. Well, I asked Ruka, however, I also said if they don't want to tell me then it's okay. But they insisted. Got that?" I yelled like what he did.

"Who are you, my stalker? Stop meddling with my life!"

What? Me, a stalker? How dare he… He accused me of being his stalker?

I'm pretty sure I gave off an expression of disbelief. Really, he's unbelievable.

"What did you just say? I'm a stalker?" I repeated what he said, pointing my index finger to myself. "Oh _please_, if possible, I don't want to be with you. And now, you call me your stalker? Believe me, if you hate me, then the feeling is mutual. Don't accuse me something that is not true."

He glared daggers at me, and I glared at him back. We've been like that for _ages_, when suddenly, the school bell rang – meaning, it's dinner already.

I never believed in the saying 'saved by the bell', but right now, I think it's the most appropriate phrase in this situation.

He took his things and left without saying a word.

Woah, did I just make Natsume speechless? Great achievement, Mikan. He's such a jerk. Why wouldn't he just swallow his pride and forget the past? It's not like, his friends are blaming him or something.

I took my things and left for the cafeteria where our dinner will be served. In this school, only dinner is free, since no one can't go to Central Town when it is past 6:30 already (during weekdays only).

As I was walking in the empty corridors of the high school building while muttering something about _that_ partner of mine, my phone vibrated from my skirt's pocket. I took it, and answered the call without looking at the caller's ID.

"Hello," I replied, not too friendly.

"Dummy," came a very familiar emotionless voice from the other line.

I know this person very _very_ well.

"Hotaru!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Chapter 9! By the way, I do not own the songs and lyrics mentioned. All credits to the rightful owner, Avril Lavigne. If you haven't heard the songs yet, you might as well search on it and listen. ^_^**

**By the way, for those who reviewed from Chapter 1 until Chapter 8, thank you so much! You're the reason why I keep on updating, even though, sometimes it took me ages to update (hehe). To answer some questions, yes, some characters are OOC here, especially Natsume. Hotaru already appeared, and soon Misaki will. Luna, well, I guess you will know her true role here if you will continue reading this story. So again, thanks for the reviews and keep on reviewing! XDD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Xxmunchxx: Okay, I updated! I couldn't help but to update. I wanted to finish this story immediately. Keke. Despite my busy sched (haha. I feel like an artist or something XDD), I still posted this chapter. So, here it is!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – I hate his stubbornness<strong>

"Hotaru!" I beamed on the phone.

"Are you planning on making me deaf, idiot?" came the not-too-happy-although-expressionless voice [is it even possible? Haha] of my best friend, Hotaru.

Yes, she's my best friend. Imai Hotaru. She's 17, just like me. She has short raven hair. And when I say short, it's really short – a boy-cut hair. That may be so, but she's still beautiful and stunning. She has a pair of expressionless lavender eyes. Her skin is pale and she's just as tall as me. She's a genius, believe me. She's home-schooled but I can still say she's genius. You know why? She invents extraordinary things, like her infamous Baka Gun (Idiot Gun) which she always uses to hit me. There are more than just that weird gun and those are really unique and original. Well, she's stoic but she's very much caring. That is way, I lover so much!

"Sorry, my fault. Someone just ruined my good mood. What made you call me, anyway?" I said over the phone.

"How's the school?" She asked. Is Hotaru worried? Aw, my best-est friend ever!

"It's fine. Are you worried about me?" I was grinning like an idiot. Hotaru doesn't usually show any signs of emotion.

"Dummy. I was asking about the school, not about you."

I know she will say this. Ouch.

Before I could reply, she continued. "I'm going to Alice Academy."

"Really? When are you coming? How long are you going to stay here?" I asked all giggly and excited about the topic.

"I'm _going_ to that academy, not only _visiting_," she corrected, emphasizing the italic words.

"What… What do you mean?"

"I'm transferring there, Dummy."

Hotaru's transferring? Oh my gosh Hotaru's transferring!

"What… Why do you suddenly want to transfer?" I stammered, too happy to even ask a proper question.

Instead of answering, she said, "I heard you're going to perform there."

"Oh yes, yes!" I happily replied.

"I just hope you're not stupid enough to reveal yourself to everybody."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" I whined. "But… One already knew, though."

"Yeah, I know about that. Bye, I'm busy."

"Wait, Ho – "

Then the phone beeped. Sigh. It really is Hotaru. One thing unique about her is her ability to get information. I mean, I don't know how she got information about someone or something but that's one of her fortes.

* * *

><p>Morning came and all I could think about is Hotaru's transfer here. She didn't mention when so it's possible she will come today.<p>

I sat in my usual seat and waited for our teacher to come. When the bell rang, I felt much more excited than ever.

"Let's talk about the festival…" and blah blah blah. Our teacher didn't mention of any transferee coming today. So, Hotaru will not come today? Sigh.

I looked at my side. No Natsume. Tch, he was cutting classes again. Typical Natsume. But the morning passed without his presence. I didn't even had a glance of him. Was he sick or something? He would usually skip classes during homeroom only.

Agh, why am I concerned anyway? It's not like I care.

He's stupid and all. His pride is eating him. I hate his stubbornness. He wouldn't even took a glance at his friends, a.k.a, former band mates. I know he's blaming himself and so whatever, but could he just at least take a look at the bright side? Is he really this thick-headed? He couldn't even see the will of his friends to talk and be close to him again. He's a moron. Baka!

"Miss Sakura! Quit daydreaming!" Mr. Jinno yelled from across the room. Woah, that startled me.

"I-I'm sorry," I muttered, stuttering at the same time.

And afternoon went by with either Mr. Jinno scolding and making me answer complicated problems or Mr. Misaki giving me deductions from my points in our Biology experiment and making me do the activity all over again. Sigh. Nothing good happened today.

Now, I am all alone in the practice room. Where could that stubborn partner of mine go? Now that I think about it, it's quiet when _he's_ not around. I mean, hey, don't get me wrong! It's just that, when he's here, we tend to quarrel and bicker and just yell at each other. That's why I couldn't come up with a proper song to perform.

Well, it's good when he's not around, though. It's peaceful here. Or is it?

No, no, no, no! I shook my head, trying not to think of the 'most likely not to happen' thingy or something. Of course, it's better when he's not around. I'm not missing him, okay? (If that is what you're thinking)

I'm in the middle of my practice (If you can call it like that, since I was just playing any random songs I could think of), the door creaked open – revealing my ever so stunning best friend, Hotaru!

"Hotaru!" I squealed, but before I could make contact with her, as in hug her, I was hit by something hard – three times! And it said "Baka, baka, baka". It's her infamous Baka Gun.

"Mou, Hotaru, I just wanted to hug you, you know," I whined, rubbing my now sore forehead.

"Don't touch me with your dirty hands," he said rather emotionlessly.

"My hands are not dirty! See," I extended my hands for her to look more closely.

"That guitar was already touched by your partner. I don't want to be infected by his _germs_," she said calmly, like it's the most obvious thing.

"So, where's he? I thought he should always be with you. You're partners after all," she added.

"Yes, he's my partner but that doesn't mean he should always be with me. He has his own life. Let him be. I don't even where he was this whole day. Maybe, somewhere in a corner moping. Ha!"

"Moping? Oh, `bout his friends…"

"Yeah," I said in whisper.

"But!" I suddenly changed the tone of my voice, just like when you suddenly realized something. "He should just talk to them and settle their problem? Right? I know, I'm not in his position to react like this and I don't know what it feels like to be in that position, but… I don't know. I just thought, one simple problem can be solved, right? It can be easily settled. He shouldn't let their friendship be broken by something like that. After all, they've known each other since they were young," I explained what I thought, feeling a little unhappy.

Then, a sudden change of tone again, "He's soooooo stubborn! I tried to open up the topic countless times, but he would be mad at me again and again. I just wanted to help, you know!"

I said that like Hotaru was Natsume. And all I could see in her face was a blank expression. Geez, it is so Hotaru-like.

"Why are you venting this to me? Tell that to him," she said.

"Hmph! He wouldn't listen. I told you, I tried to open up the topic for several times already, and what? He would just yell at me. He's so – agh!"

Why am I getting so worked up about this? Essh, I should just practice instead of thinking about him.

"You like him," Hotaru declared.

Yes, declared. She said that like she knows me more than I know myself.

"Woah, Hotaru, that's most likely to happen after a million years. Don't assume things," I said, quiet in disbelief.

"I'm not assuming things. I just said what I thought is true, well, based on my personal observations. Although I'm not that certain. But still I have a feeling. You're just dense," She said in a monotone voice.

"Ha!" I scoffed. "Please, I don't like him. Okay?"

"Yeah, whatever. You'll realize someday. I'm off. I'll be attending classes from tomorrow onwards," then out she went, leaving a dumbfounded me.

Well, whatsoever. I still don't like him. And I'm sure of it.

Or am I?

_Oh yes, yes! I'm sure of it. So sure…_

_..._

"_He's soooooo stubborn! I tried to open up the topic countless times, but he would be mad at me again and again. I just wanted to help, you know!"_

"So I'm stubborn, huh? Tch," someone muttered looking thoughtful for a moment then smirked. He's standing just outside the practice room where the door isn't really closed well.

_He_ continued listening, or more like, eavesdropping. Wait, why did he come anyway? Oh right, just to check if his partner is doing well in her practice. And why was he checking on her, anyway? That, he doesn't know.

"_Why are you venting this to me? Tell that to him,"_ the girl with short black hair said.

"_Hmph! He wouldn't listen. I told you, I tried to open up the topic for several times already, and what? He would just yell at me. He's so – agh!" _Mikan replied, obviously, mad by now.

Then suddenly, a short statement from that new girl surprised _him_.

"_You like him."_

He couldn't help but smirk. "Heeh? `stat so? Tch. That new girl's so blunt," he couldn't erase that smirk of his.

Then he started walking off with his hands in his pants' front pockets, before one of them could notice his presence.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This chapter is sooooo… I don't know! I rather had a hard time writing this. I don't know why. Maybe, I don't have enough inspiration with me. So, if this didn't satisfy you, please forgive me! I'll try harder next time. But please, don't forget to review and tell me what you think of this chapter… of this story. So, R&R! ^_^**

**REVIEW!**

**V**

**V**


End file.
